


1127 Years

by Hyuniverse



Category: EXO
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuniverse/pseuds/Hyuniverse
Summary: Self prompt: How Baekhyun ended up in a wrong house and what happened after that.
Relationships: Chanyeol/Baekhyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1127 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fic which I couldn’t write without T. I can’t thank you enough for helping me with the fic and making it readable. And a big thanks to the mods for being so patient and understanding.

When was the last time he went out? He doesn’t know.

This journey is a reminder that if there's anything that hasn’t changed about him in the past five years is his best friend. He’s not going to admit it aloud but Kyungsoo is his only friend. And the last thing that didn’t change is his sense of direction. Sometimes he regrets being a homebody. There aren’t many places he has been in his twenty four years of life. So he decided to seek help.

There’s a grandma waiting for the red light.

“Hello grandma is this road number 1127?”

The old lady squints her eyes at him trying to see his face better. “Yes why’re you here?” She answers with a scowl on her face.

The expression on the lady’s face makes Baekhyun nervous. “I’m searching for house number sixty-one.”

“It’s over there.” the old lady answers, pointing with her chin towards the opposite side of the road. There’s two houses which look exactly the same. 

“Is it the house with those huge trees or the one with a broken fence?”

“The first one.”

“Thank you so much grandma.”

The lady doesn’t say anything for a long time but right before they cross the road she tells him to be very careful, which he answers with a polite smile.

So now it’s a miracle that he ends up finding the right house on his first attempt. It’s like the house is calling for him.

“Ahh finally.”

He reads the house number “61.”

  
  
  
  


There’s some loud sound coming from the front door. As if someone is trying to break in. Weird, because most of his friends don't use that door anymore, they prefer the balconies and windows. 

_ Maybe they’re trying to annoy me _ Chanyeol thinks. He decides to check who’s at the door.

  
  


Baekhyun has been trying to unlock the door for the last ten minutes but the key doesn’t seem to be working.

_ Did Soo give me the wrong key? _ Baekhyun wonders. But Kyungsoo is not that kind of person who’ll give you a wrong key jokingly. He even made sure it was the right key before giving it to Baekhyun.

_ What if it’s the wrong house? _ Baekhyun thinks. Just as he was turning in the opposite direction the sound of the door unlocking reaches his ears.

  
  


“Why are you guys-”

“Oh thank god the keys worked. I thought it was broken.”

“What keys? Who even are you?” Chanyeol asks but the person standing in front of him doesn’t mind him and enters his house. “Wait, where are you going? And why are you ignoring me?”

Chanyeol follows the stranger into the house. “Excuse me this is my house, are you a new ghost? Why are you so impolite? Heyyyy I’m talking to you.”

Baekhyun starts wandering into the house. The house looks clean and lively. There’s a long grayish couch. Two single sofas and a small table in the center. Blue curtains are drawn. A small rubber duck at the kitchen table. Baekhyun takes the duck, there’s a name written there in a very childish handwriting.

“Don’t touch that, it’s Yeri’s!”

Baekhyun drops the duck on the table and starts searching for something to eat.

“Oh so you can hear me but are deciding to ignore me.”

Baekhyun opens the cupboards, Most of them being empty. There’s not even a single snack.

_ Strange kyungsoo never leaves his kitchen empty... _

“What are you searching for? There’s nothing there, don’t make a mess in my kitchen!” Chanyeol shrieks, watching in panic as the stranger rummages uninvited through his kitchen.

Baekhyun keeps throwing empty containers from the cupboards, in the search for food. But still he didn’t find anything to eat. His last option was the fridge which has some water bottles, but they’re all empty too.

Thankfully, there are still some snacks left in his backpack. This will work for now since he doesn’t have any energy left for grocery shopping.

The bedroom wasn’t different from the other rooms. It was clean and organized unlike his own bedroom. But it doesn’t come as a surprise since it’s Kyungsoo’s. There’s an attached bathroom and a balcony too. He plans to check out the other parts later. First he needs to take a shower.

  
  


Chanyeol is pissed. How dare this person enter his house and use his bathroom without his permission. He hasn’t used that bathroom for how many years, who knows. But still it’s his bathroom. Minseok cleans it regularly, although there's nothing to be cleaned. Minseok being the clean freak he is, every time he’s here he’ll make sure to clean up everything in the house.

Since the intruder seems like he will not be noticing Chanyeol any time soon he decides he will wait for everyone to return home.

  
  
  


Chanyeol is in deep thought when he hears someone calling for him.

“Chanyeol,” a female voice echoes through the house. “Chanyeoool.”

“What!-Oh you’re here!”Chanyeol exclaims, jumping from the couch like a spring.

“Slow down kiddo.”

“There’s someone in here and he’s ignoring me in my own house noona.” Chanyeol pouts.

Tiffany is the oldest ghost in this area, almost every ghost is scared of her even though she’s pretty calm in nature.

“Oh who?”

Chanyeol starts walking toward the bedroom Tiffany silently follows.

“See!” Chanyeol points toward the backpack and clothes on the floor. “I’ve asked him so many times who he was but he was so disrespectful, he didn’t even say anything.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Yes?” The taller one is still pissed about the earlier incident.

“It’s a human Chanyeol.”

“What? What’s a human doing in my house?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief, unable to wrap his head around the information he received.

''There wasn’t any human being in the last six years so why now… and I don’t care, I need him out of my house. Noona, please do something.” Chanyeol whines. 

Tiffany sighs. “I don’t think we can do anything about it, after all he’s a human and he can’t see or hear us.”

“No please don’t say we can’t do anything about it.”

“Fine, let's see what we can do about it.”

“You- aaahhhhh!” Chanyeol screams, the sight in front of his eyes too explicit for his ghostly eyes.

Baekhyun likes to come out of the shower completely naked, it’s a bad habit. Since he’s the only one in the house he didn’t bother to bring his clothes to the bathroom. The house is nice and warm from the summer heat so he went outside the bathroom fully naked to find his clothes from his backpack, no cool air attacking his skin.

He puts on a shirt that looks much bigger than his size and underwear, unaware of his surroundings. 

Chanyeol is still shocked. He hasn’t seen a human in  _ years _ . At first, he kind of missed being human. But with time it changed, the feeling disappeared.

Now that he has a human in his house, being a ghost seems much better. Humans are stupid creatures.

“Stop cursing him.”

Chanyeol kind of forgot some of his ghost friends can hear him even if he isn’t speaking out loud. The ones he’s close with can hear him.

And this one is Joy who’s turning seventy in ghost years. 

“He’s annoying and this is my house-“ Chanyeol starts, only to get cut off mid sentence.

“Yeah yeah and you think his butt is cute.” Joy rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t.” Chanyeol retorts with a frown.

“I saw you checking him out and-“

Baekhyun enters the kitchen singing a song unknown to both of the ghosts. Chanyeol stands up from the stool.

“Now you think he has a good voice.” Joy points out with a smirk.

If aekhyun wasn’t here he might have thrown the spatula at her.

Baekhyun bought some instant noodles for dinner, he’s too tired to cook now. Despite him living alone for five years he still can’t cook more than three unimpressive dishes. That’s another reason why he’s moving in with Kyungsoo, his best friend is a very good cook. 

_____

  
  


Now that he has a happy tummy. he notices the TV and many other furniture pieces are quite old fashioned. Looks like no one even bothered to fix the weird ass land phone which looks like something from the museum. If it was any other person's house he would be surprised to see this type of stuff.

  
  


“Looks like we have a guest here,” Sehun says with a curious face, scanning the said guests' belongings.

“And I don’t think we are supposed to have a guest whose heart is still beating.” Minyoung says with an unreadable expression observing the human who’s sleeping quite peacefully.

“Look at his shoes, they look ugly.”one of the ghost says

“But he’s pretty though.”. The other ghosts joins. 

“You guys are creepy.” 

“But aren’t we all? We can follow these humans without them knowing. We even know their deepest secrets even if we don’t want to.”

Most ghosts have sharp hearing. They don’t want to hear or know any of these things. They’re numb but still hear people’s fear, cries, laughter, it makes them feel uneasy. Or maybe it makes them want to experience those moments again, which is bad. Because it’s something they can’t do. They’re stuck in this gray line of life where they’re dead and alive at the same time. They’re cursed, at least that’s what they think.

  
  


In the real human world they don’t exist anymore. There are only memories of them in those old newspapers, their names and faces in the long forgotten obituaries.

Around one week after his move, Baekhyun starts to notice something weird about his surroundings. Like this morning when he was cooking his breakfast some of the plates and vegetables started flying. Which is impossible. So he thought maybe it was his imagination.

He decides to sleep this off. Five minutes into his bed rest he starts hearing some loud noises, it sounds like it is coming from his kitchen. Baekhyun brushes it off as the wind.

But the sound doesn’t stop and it is getting louder as the time passes. Baekhyun walks into the kitchen, he is curious. He is silently hoping it isn’t a rat or something like that. They’re tiny, sure, but to Baekhyun they’re sometimes scary. 

  
  


Nothing. There is literally nothing in the kitchen. Even the windows are closed. He turns on some lights to see better. Cereal is scattered across the floor, the water tap is on and running, and some wild flowers are in a bottle. 

This surely isn’t his imagination. They’re right there, but surprisingly there’s no one here. Not even a rat. A rat can’t even turn on a water tap. 

“Shhhhh stop,” Seulgi warns. But her fellow ghosts decide to ignore her and continue, tuning out Seulgi’s advice.

“He is sleeping, I miss playing here.” One of the younger ghosts whines with a pout.

“Chanyeol please tell them to stop, they’re clearly not gonna listen to me.”

Seulgi says, a little bit grumpy.

Chanyeol, who is sitting on his favorite place which happens to be the space on top of the old ass fridge just shrugs. 

“You’re with them, aren’t you?” Seulgi narrows her eyes, judging him. “C’mon Chanyeol I thought we all agreed that we’ll not misuse our powers on any innocent humans?” 

“We’re not misusing it though, we are just playing which is not harmful at all” chanyeol agures. 

“No. It surely disturbs his sleep and I’m sure when he’s going to see this mess you guys caused he’ll be scared!” Seulgi complains.

Sound of little footsteps approaching can be heard. Baekhyun stands there, eyes half closed, pajamas wrinkled. 

“Ooh he’s awake” One of the ghosts named Jongin screams, he is scared himself.

“Why’re you acting like you’ve seen a ghost?” Sehun says 

“Yeah, like he isn’t a ghost himself.” Taemin snorts.

All these years spent living alone Baekhyun swears he was never afraid of something that he cannot see. He enjoys the alone time he has. But right now when these weird and unexplained things keep happening he wishes there was someone present who’s going to tell him what’s going on. 

For a second, calling Kyungsoo seems like a good idea but he’s not sure how he will make him understand the things happening. For sure Kyungsoo is going to call him crazy and laugh at him.

  
  


Suddenly an idea pops into his head. Maybe there’s an intruder in this house? Baekhyun checks the whole house. He carries the spatula from the kitchen for safety purposes. 

_ Baekhyun you have a black belt in hapkido, anyone would be a fool to mess around in your house. _

Right when he is about to get back to sleep he sees a shadow of someone behind the balcony. 

“Is someone there?” Baekhyun calls out, “Hello?”

He approaches the shadow with slow steps.

“Oh!? What are you doing here?” It’s his neighborhood lady who looks too drunk to even recognize him.

“Hehe yeoo livghko vithtgenmm?”

“Huh? Do you want me to call someone from your home?” Baekhyun offers with a shy smile on his lips.

“Thenbfgjm gwhodt.”

Baekhyun sighs in defeat.“I’m calling your son miss.”

After sending her off, he sleeps like he doesn’t want to wake up any time soon, but he has to. He has an exam at 7am and it is almost 3am when he goes to sleep. Oh god, he cannot be late. 

  
  


Morning comes and as expected he is late to his exam. Like very very late. Thank god the teacher is kind enough to allow him into the exam room.

  
  


Baekhyun's life is simple. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, attend classes, eat lunch, work, eat supper, then sleep. In his free time he games and reads some random books which look interesting in that moment. It’s kind of boring if you think about it, but he’s happy with his lifestyle so far.

  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t think he can tolerate this anymore. Ughh, this human, this ugly, tiny, loud human disturbing his peaceful environment. This house is the only place he can be, he can’t leave. Unlike his other ghost mates he can’t leave the house. If you ask why, he doesn’t know that either. 

  
  


This human is always screaming at this weird thing whenever he’s home. Looks like it’s a TV but no one screams at them, do they? And then this thing that kind of looks like a calculator starts singing sometimes. 

  
  


As a ghost he doesn’t have the need to sleep, but still he needs his peaceful time back. And if he isn’t disturbed enough, there’s now a puppy which looks much like his owner. Don’t misunderstand him, Chanyeol likes animals. He used to have ferrets and dogs, he saw the animals with the past him in the probably half a century old album pictures.

But this puppy is just like his owner, always making sounds. 

“C’mon stop barking, I’ll give you treats.” Baekhyun says, trying to get his dog to stop barking.

But the barking doesn’t stop. It only stops when Chanyeol is not in front of the dog, and that’s weird. It’s not like he can see him right? RIGHT?

  
  


Not even a week later he realizes how wrong he was. The puppy  _ can _ see him, and that’s why he keeps barking and following him around. 

  
  


“So I really cannot ignore you forever.” Chanyeol sighs, giving into the dog’s constant barking.

Bark, bark, bark. 

“So, do you wanna be friends?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head.

Bark, bark, bark, bark. 

“Oh so you agree?” Chanyeol concludes, staring at the small dog.

“Chanyeol you’ve really gone crazy.” Sehun has been watching Chanyeol talk with the dog for hours.

“You’re just jealous I got a new friend.” Chanyeol snaps back. He isn’t crazy.

“Yeah dumbass. Like your new friend can even understand you.” Sehun says, knowing he is right.

“At least he’s decent enough to not curse at me.” Chanyeol grumbles back.

“I’m sure he is cursing at you in puppy language.”

Chanyeol gives him a glare but continues patting the puppy. 

Baekhyun is missing his family and somehow manages to make his mom visit him with Mongryong, and after constant begging his mom let him keep Mongryong for some time.

  
  


“Ooh he has a puppy! He looks like another puppy himself though.” Joy coos with a bright smile on her face. Her red hair makes her look more like a fairy than a ghost.

“Yeah, he’s so cute. I hope he lives here for a long time, this house feels better with him.” Seulgi joins.

“Only if Chanyeol allows it though. He’s unpredictable and stingy. He looks like he’s plotting something.” Joy says.

Well Chanyeol isn’t a happy ghost. Most of the ghosts stop thinking about their past life to move on. Chanyeol always claims he doesn’t think about it. There’s nothing to think about, they don't have any memories of their last life. But every time Chanyeol looks through his photo albums he can’t help but feel sad and regret everything that he did that put him in this situation. 

  
  


And true to what those fairy-like ghosts said, he is up to something.

“Are you really gonna do this hyung?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, too focused on his own task.

  
  
  


“Owwww,what the fuck.” 

Baekhyun is working in the garden, watering the plants and cutting some along the way cause they’re too big and it’s blocking the sun. One second he is wetting the plants and another he is wet himself.

“What the hell who did this, come out now!” Baekhyun yells.

There are some really mischievous kids in the neighborhood, but so far they were good to him. And there’s not someone else who’s gonna pull this shit out of nowhere, he heard they’re good at pranking people.

“Let me catch you just once.” Baekhyun whines. 

  
  


“So, Sehun said you did something.” Tiffany interrogates Chanyeol, trying to get something out of him. Tiffany visits the house once in a while and this is the first thing she hears.

“Not only one thing, there’s many of them-'' sehun says. 

“It’s n-“

“Don’t deny it, hyung. I really have a list.” Sehun threatens.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “As if I was gonna deny anything.”

“He poured water on him, pushed him off from his bed-” Sehun lists with his fingers.

“Which was my bed and he wasn’t hurt okay?” Chanyeol argues back, crossing his arms defensively.

“Why do you keep bothering this kid, he is harmless.” Tiffany adds. 

“He’s annoying.” Chanyeol grunts under his breath.

“He looks like a good kid. Almost like the puppy he’s raising. Also did you look at his smile? Isn’t it lovely? He makes the house come alive.” Tiffany says. 

Truthfully, Chanyeol finds him pretty too. But it’s just that he’s jealous. Jealous of Baekhyun. Why does he have it all? He’s beautiful, has a caring family, a loyal friend and a puppy too! He looks really happy, like he’s full of joy. The kind of life Chanyeol wants but he’s not even alive.

“He cut my trees without my permission!” Chanyeol says, his voice rising.

“Well not everyone likes a gloomy atmosphere, he probably wanted some sunshine.” the elder one adds. 

“It looks fresh like this.” Sehun adds.

“I don’t like sunshine.” Chanyeol bites back.

“You used to like them.”

“No- huh how do you know?” Chanyeol asks, his face contorted in confusion.

“Nothing. Lets go help Yeri make her flower crown, she’s been trying for a longtime.”

The three of them help the toddler, forgetting about their earlier conversation.

  
  
  
  


“Cha-chanyeol.” Joy says in a hushed voice. 

“Why’re you talking like this? He can’t hear you.”

Joy catches the culprit of Baekhyun's dark circles red handed. She was wondering why this kid looks so tired these days. Now that she caught Chanyeol tickling the human it’s clear as water why the human is sleep deprived. 

“You've been doing this for a while, haven’t you!” Joy shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Chanyeol.

“Maybe...” Chanyeol trails off, turning away from Joy’s judging gaze.

Chanyeol keeps looking at the small human, how he’s trying to get some sleep. Giggling when he sees the annoyed expression on the sleeping human.

“You’re insane, how did you know his toes are ticklish?” Joy asks.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, but stops trying to tickle him with something that looks like a feather.

Ghosts can’t touch humans or anything that’s alive. Just like how he can’t actually pet Mongryong, but he pretends like he’s petting the pup.

  
  


These days are hell for Baekhyun. All of these bad things keep happening, ike he scored bad luck for this month. 

“Kyunsooo, save meee.” Baekhyun calls Kyungsoo and starts ranting to him with the most whiny and irritating voice he can muster.

“Baekhyun, stop being dramatic.” Kyungsoo says, his voice monotone. Baekhyun can imagine him saying it with a straight face, he probably is

“Something is tickling me in my sleep, I can’t sleep these days.” Baekhyun complains into the phone, hoping Kyungsoo will give him a helpful answer.

“Are you sure it’s not a dream? Who’s gonna tickle you in an empty house.” Kyungsoo states. Baekhyun sighs, Kyungsoo is right.

“I don’t know. I can’t sleep, I can’t think either.”

“Ask Mongryong, maybe it’s just him licking your feet at night.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun wills himself to believe Kyungsoo is right. Who else could it be? 

  
  
  
  


Attending classes with prominent sleep deprivation makes Baekhyun think this is the worst possible situation he has ever experienced. He is like a madman,he keeps seeing things flying around his house because of the lack of sleep, or so he thinks.

And if that wasn’t enough right now, after he returns back from school he sees a man in a light brown knit sweater and some slacks looking lost.

  
  


When Chanyeol realizes his pranks aren’t working on this human who’s called ‘Hyunnie’ or that’s what his mom calls him, he decides to step up his game. If he can’t make him leave the house with his ghostly powers then maybe he might have to tell him in person.

That tiny human isn’t home right now,so he’s gonna wait like a good ghost. Chanyeol spaces out on the sofa thinking about how he should approach the human, not noticing that said human is already in front of him. A sudden bark shakes him up from his deep thoughts,and when he turns his head, his eyes lock into a pair of droopy eyes looking right at him in deep confusion. 

  
  


Baekhyun is 99.9999999% sure that he’s hallucinating. He made sure to lock the door and windows before going to school. 

Mongryong barks.

“Mongryong do you think I’m going crazy?” Baekhyun asks the dog like a true madman.

He barks again.

“You think? I think so.”

_ Maybe I need a shower and some sleep…. ugh. _

Chanyeol watches how the human ignores his visible existence and goes to shower like he didn’t see someone else in the living room.

“Aww our Chanyeollie got ignored.”

He can see the other ghosts mocking him, teasing him. He pays no heed to them, making a beeline to the bedroom. He's just gonna wait here on  _ his _ own bed, which clearly doesn’t smell like him anymore. It smells like candy floss.

The puppy sits near his feet, trying to nuzzle Chanyeol's legs but failing every time because he can’t touch the now visible ghost. “Sorry buddy.”

Just like every other day. Baekhyun gets out of the shower naked, his underwear the exception(sometimes he doesn’t bother to wear them before getting out of the bathroom, but since Mongryong is here he wears them. He doesn’t want to traumatize his baby) 

When Chanyeol sees Baekhyun coming out of the bathroom for the first time it was only him who screamed. Now there are two people screaming their lungs out with a puppy between them. One alive, the other one technically dead.

“W-who are you!” Baekhyun shouts, tripping over his own words. The person who he thought was an illusion now standing in front of him, screaming with him.

“I’m the one supposed to ask you that.” Chanyeol says after he stopped screaming.

Despite being almost naked in front of a stranger Baekhyun isn’t embarrassed. He throws the towel into the laundry basket,takes the puppy in one hand and a water bottle in the other looking like he’s ready for some kind of war.

“Who the fuck are you asking me this in my own house?!” Baekhyun defends, his lips pulled into a frown.

“Oh are you sure about that?” Chanyeol dares.

“Yes, now get the fuck out!” Baekhyun yells.

It’s not his house it’s his friend’s house but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let some random dude question him. Also if it is any of Kyungsoo's long distance relatives or some ex he’s sure Kyungsoo would let him know beforehand. 

“It’s my house! I don’t know who the fuck told you the lie that it could be yours, just because I don’t show up here doesn’t mean I’m not the owner anymore.” Chanyeol huffs, damn humans are really tiring to deal with.

“Look, I'm asking nicely. Get out or I’ll hapkido your ass, I don’t even need to call the police.” Baekhyun warns.

Baekhyun is getting ready to fight and Chanyeol? He is more than ready to participate only if his ghost mates didn’t try to pull him out of the room.

“Alright I’ll deal with you later Hyunnie, have fun sleeping with your toes getting tickled.” Chanyeol retorts, leaving the room.

The last sentence makes Baekhyun feel dumbfounded. “Huh? Are you a stalker? Come back here you bitch!” He calls after him.

Baekhyun roams around the house to find the man but there’s not even a trace that he was even here. That man vanished within a minute, and according to him that’s a skill stalkers have. Baekhyun mumbles, “Surely a stalker.”

Baekhyun doesn’t talk about it with Kyungsoo. That man is already having hard days in training camps,he doesn’t want to make it harder with his unnecessary ranting. He can deal with it himself.

  
  


“Oh my god Chanyeol you are scaring him.”

“Poor boy was terrified looking at your ugly face.”

“But seriously Chanyeol why’re you doing this, when Tiffany says he’s not harmful that means he really isn’t.”

“God this kid is so hard headed.”

His friends who he thought of as his family are now turning against him because of a human they find cute. Like isn’t Chanyeol himself cute enough? Chanyeol knows he’s being dramatic but for fucks sake that boy is a human, and him being here is not only dangerous for them, it’s dangerous for the human too.

“Are you guys serious!?” Chanyeol yells, frustration catching up to him.

“Ch-“

“No let me finish. Are you guys serious? That’s a fucking human and how could you guys forgot about the last time there was a human in this house!?” Chanyeol shouts, he wants to knock sense into his friends.

“But I think it’s different this time Chanyeol, his presence here is not affecting us in a negative way, so far everything looks normal.” Joy assures him.

“Are we gonna pretend now that if it’s not affecting us then there’s a bigger chance that it’ll be him who’ll be harmed.” Chanyeol argues. “This boy already got into two accidents this month, but thankfully he was okay.”

“Wait how do you know he got into some accident? When you can’t get out of this house?” Joy asks.

“I-I heard him talk with his friend about it.” Chanyeol explains, looking flustered.

“Ah so you really do follow him around the house, just like his puppy.” Seulgi teases. The other ghosts giggling along with her.

“Maybe he would keep you as his puppy if you weren’t this stupid.” Sehun adds after pretending to think.

“Anyway I’m getting him out of my house, and it’s final. I don’t want any trouble in this house again.” Chanyeol declares. He will get this human out.

  
  
  
  


And just like that, Chanyeol keeps reappearing in front of Baekhyun here and there, but never goes into the bedroom when he’s showering. His attempts on making Baekhyun leave this house is fruitless. 

So today he comes up with a new plan, he’s gonna tell the human he’s a ghost. Maybe that will make him scared and he’ll finally leave. It’s literally his only hope.

Unsurprisingly this doesn’t work on the human either.

“Oh now you wanna scare me with your jokes?” Baekhyun asks eyebrows arched in a questioning manner. Baekhyun doesn’t even care that there’s this strange (kinda handsome too if he’s being honest) man that keeps appearing out of nowhere with a claim that this house is his. 

“I’m serious.”

“So funny how every time someone who wants me to believe some made up joke says the same thing!” Baekhyun laughs. He isn’t even looking at the so-called ghost just concentrating on cutting his vegetables. Sometimes sneakily stealing some glances from the self proclaimed ghost who looks a little bit cute when he’s annoyed.

“I’m dead, I don’t even exist here anymore. Why would I joke with you.” Chanyeol exclaims, attempting to sound convincing.

“If you don’t exist then do you need this house?” Baekhyun pretends he’s believing in what the Ghost(?) has been saying.

“It’s important... you humans won’t understand. I’m also saying this is dangerous for you. Something bad could happen to you, your dog or anyone close to you-“ The said ghost keeps pestering him on how it’s dangerous bla bla... for hours. Baekhyun is becoming annoyed, fast.

“That’s it I’m calling the police, you’re crossing the line.” Baekhyun stated, his last straw long gone.

“Okay, let's call the police. You keep saying I’m the intruder or stalker here but only threaten to call the police, never actually calling them. Are you afraid that you’re the one that’ll get caught?”

Chanyeol steps forward making Baekhyun stumble on his own feet but he manages to stay still. Chanyeol is close, so close but he can’t feel his breathing, this is some sick game he’s playing and Baekhyun has had enough.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun picks up his calculator type device and presses some numbers. He’s talking with someone, probably the police.

“Stay right here.” Baekhyun demands, his eyes sharp.

Now that he finally called the police he needs to make sure this person is not escaping from his sight before the police come here.

  
  
  


“Mr. Byun.” Fifteen minutes later police appear at his doorstep. Thankfully Chanyeol didn’t move from his position. He’s standing there with a cocky smile on his face.

“Mr. Choi, this person has been disturbing me for a while, he breaks into my house uninvited and claims it’s his house.” Baekhyun explains, motioning towards where Chanyeol is standing. 

“Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun looks at the officer to answer whatever question they’re going to ask,

and they say something he wasn’t ready to hear.

  
  


“There’s no one here Mr. Byun.” The officer says, his lips pressing into a thin line.

It’s a slap to the face. Baekhyun rushes out, “W-What look there’s someone there in the kitchen, do you not see the tall black haired person?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Byun there's no one here except us.” The officer says, staring at Baekhyun with concern.

“How’s this possible!” Baekhyun continues, his eyes darting around the room trying to desperately search for the man that  _ was _ here.

“Mr. Byun thanks for calling us when you felt dangerd, but I think we don’t actually have anything to do here, maybe getting some rest will help you.” The officer explains, turning to leave.

“Um okay t-thank you officer.” Baekhyun stammers.

“No worries, we’ll be going.” And with the door shutting closed, Baekhyun is alone.

Baekhyun is too scared to look behind him, he can already feel his legs shaking. No, Baekhyun doesn’t believe in ghosts. Baekhyun doesn’t believe in supernatural things, they don’t exist. As much as he keeps telling himself that it doesn’t make the person behind him visible to other humans.

  
  


Chanyeol gives him some time to think and calm down. After about an hour or so he decides to approach the human. Carefully, he doesn’t want to make him scared. There’s no point in making him more scared when he’s already dead scared. 

He fakes a cough to let his presence be known. “So now you know I’m not lying right?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond,he is spaced out. He still can’t believe he saw a ghost? A fucking ghost! 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why but he feels sadder now that he’s finally going to make Baekhyun leave the house. But he needs to do this for the humans own good. Every time there’s a human in this house, it doesn’t go well. Chanyeol believes he isn’t the only cursed one here, along with him his house is cursed too. He wishes he knew a way to end this. No one actually knows that except Tiffany, but she isn’t allowed to say anything. Every time he tries to ask her about it she only says ‘be patient Chanyeol’.

He stopped asking her after a while.

Barks reach Chanyeol’s ears,Mongryong is trying to catch the ghost’s attention.

“He can see you too?” Baekhyun queries in a small voice.

“He could see me even before you.” Chanyeol says smiling at the puppy. “We’re even friends, right puppy?”

Baekhyun finally meets his eyes, contemplating between the questions he wants to ask. After a few minutes of the staring game Chanyeol breaks the silence.

“What? Never saw a handsome ghost before?”

Baekhyun looks away embarrassed.

“I was just thinking how I’m really going to move out now, also it’s not my fault that I didn’t know it was some ghost house. It was you who was invisible.” Baekhyun complains with a pout. Chanyeol thinks maybe he is the cutest human he has ever seen.

“You’re a brat. It was you who decided to ignore my warnings.” Chanyeol retorts playfully.

“As if I could see or hear you Mr. Ghost.” Baekhyun remarks.

The other ghosts were just behind the door trying to listen to them, cursing Chanyeol.

“That fucker really gonna make him leave the house huh!”

“If I could I’d like to trade Chanyeol for the cutie.”

The ghosts' chatter can be heard from the living room which makes Chanyeol direct some glares at them.

“Okay, I’m gonna move out of this house but on one condition.” Baekhyun starts, a smirk making a way to his face.

Chanyeol makes a confused face signaling him to continue.

“You are gonna carry all of my stuff to the new house!” Baekhyun cheers, clapping his hands like a seal.

“I-I can’t do that.” Chanyeol didn’t want to tell him that he could not go anywhere except his house.

“Why? C’mon make good use of your ghost power.” Baekhyun says, his smile growing wider.

An idea pops into Chanyeol’s head. He looks toward his friends and smiles. “Okay I’ll do it.”

He isn’t the only ghost in the house. He just hopes that they’ll help.

  
  


They do help but not without some long whiny complaints.

Other ghosts carry Baekhyun's belongings into the next house. 

Baekhyun looks at the flying objects with an amazed face. He feels like he’s in some sort of movie. They do the moving in the night time when the neighborhood is actually sleeping. They don’t want to make them scared and draw attention.

Baekhyun leaves the house with a big bow and a thank you. 

  
  


“I really miss him,” Seulgi says to no one in particular. 

“How about we visit him!” Joy's voice is laced with excitement.

“What if he doesn’t like us.” The smaller fairy-like ghost pouts.

“We are not gonna make us visible so don’t worry he won’t be afraid.”

“I don’t think he’ll be scared of us he already faced the grumpy one among us.” Seulgi gives Chanyeol a glare.

Chanyeol keeps staring through the window. Trying to see the person in the next house. 

“Hyung, you can’t see him like this you know? He barely gets out of his home.” Sehun says.

“I’m not trying to see anyone ” Chanyeol lies. He knows that Sehun knows he’s lying.

“Is that so? Okay I just wanted to tell you that we played with Baekhyunnie yesterday, he’s teaching us how to use his cellphone. Oh, do you know what a cell phone is? You know that-“

“Shut up I’m not interested.“ Chanyeol grumbles.

“Hey Sehun Baekhyun is looking for you!” Someone shouts from the other side of the yard.

  
  
  


And just like that he’s all alone again. Ever since Baekhyun moved out his fellow ghosts were visiting him rarely. They’re always with Baekhyun. Playing, laughing. He was already jealous of him before and now he’s more jealous. Or maybe he’s not jealous of him now, he’s jealous of his friends getting to be with the human, befriending him.

Chanyeol feels empty and lonelier than ever. 

“Why don’t you just ask him to come back here?” Tiffany asks, looking at Chanyeol who’s busy staring at his neighbor’s window trying to find someone.

“But the curse-“

“Trust me Chanyeol when I say it doesn’t work with Baekhyun.” Tiffany assures.

“Leave it. Even if I ask it’s not like he’s coming back here just like that.” Chanyeol says solemnly.

Chanyeol sighs in defeat. All these years living as a ghost he has never felt like this. All these years he has felt nothing but numbness as a ghost. But now there’s this sudden urge to be around that human.

  
  


Another week passes. Chanyeol thinks maybe he should really ask the human to comeback. He’s in the garden looking at the flowers Baekhyun planted. 

“Um hi.” The sudden appearance of the human throws Chanyeol off guard, he stumbles into something and falls to the ground. He can hear Baekhyun giggle at him.

Baekhyun offers him a helping hand, unaware of the fact that he cannot touch a ghost.

Baekhyun thinks the ghost is actually hurt or something. Maybe that’s why he’s not responding to him or standing up. So he offers his hand trying to make him stand on his feet.

“Why are you acting like I’m some kind of scary ghost? No offense but you’re the actual ghost here.” Baekhyun jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

Chanyeol wasn’t prepared for this. To feel the touch of a human on his skin ever again.

“Y-you c-can touch me?” Chanyeol asks, the shock written all over his face.

“Yeah I can, see?” Baekhyun pokes the ghost on his tummy, making the ghost jump.

“Aaaw,” Chanyeol still thinks he’s imagining all this. He is asking himself how on earth is this possible?

“If you’re done with your inner monologue, I was actually looking for you.” Baekhyun is already red like a tomato, he blames the sun. 

“Why?”

Why’d Baekhyun look for him, he's sure this guy doesn’t like him for making him leave the house and annoying him in a hundred different ways. He’s also behaving like he’s his friend or something. Or maybe Baekhyun is like that with everyone. Happy and friendly.

“Mongryong! Uh yes Mongryong misses you, he’s sad and moody since you don’t visit him!” Baekhyun exclaims, his face brightening.

“I-“

“C’mon don’t you want to see him.” He’s giving the ghost his best puppy eyes now, hoping it’ll work on the ghost. 

And that’s how Chanyeol finds him everyday in a house much like his with a puppy and his owner who now fills his days with little giggles, and carefree laughs. And Chanyeol regrets making him leave his house. 

For now, he’s happy like this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“

“

  
  
  
  
  
  


“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Also feel free to leave constructive criticism or any kind of suggestions that’ll help me improve.


End file.
